Molding processes (e.g., injection, compression, extrusion) are known for making preforms which are then expanded (e.g., blow molded) to form containers and other packaging articles. Typically such preforms/containers have a relatively narrow-neck finish, to which a closure such as a screw-on cap can be attached. However, in many applications it would be desirable to provide a wide-neck container for ease of access or pouring. It may also be desirable to heat-treat or otherwise process such a wide-neck finish of the container for various applications (e.g., high temperature filling or pasteurization) while still maintaining accurate dimensions of the neck finish, and in particular any threads on the finish.
Molding processes and equipment for making bottles having various neck (a/k/a finish) sizes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,884,382, U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,812, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0003123 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0236356, the disclosures of all of the foregoing of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety as if fully set forth.